


Unseasonal

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [426]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Character Death, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Derek Hale, Yeti!Stiles, referenced/non-graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/08/20: "yelp, yip, yeti"This drabble directly quotes one of Stiles's famous wisecracks from the series, except hunters ask the question, not Matt Dahler.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [426]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Unseasonal

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/08/20: "yelp, yip, yeti"
> 
> This drabble directly quotes one of Stiles's famous wisecracks from the series, except hunters ask the question, not Matt Dahler.

“Abominable snowman,” Stiles quipped when one of the hunters asked what _he_ turned into. “It’s more of a winter thing, you know, seasonal.”

Stiles preferred the term _yeti_ actually, but these assholes might not know the word. And, true, he usually needed a cold environment to shift, but three rogue hunters had caught them when Derek was in full wolf form.

One held Derek in a snare-pole, the loop around his neck electrified to shock prey.

One yelp of pain and Stiles’ yeti-self emerged despite the summery temperatures.

Result: three dead hunters.

Derek yipped with relief in Stiles’s furry embrace.


End file.
